


Friends and enemies.

by Funlove96



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funlove96/pseuds/Funlove96
Summary: In Sakura Cosmos you can never be really calm. Our heroes who, on Edens, thought of spending a day in complete relaxation, know this well.
Kudos: 1





	Friends and enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written for the initiative created by [EdensZero-BigBang](http://edens-zero-bigbang.tumblr.com), in partnership with [WaterLock](http://ikhnyshy.tumblr.com), who made the [color](https://ikhnyshy.tumblr.com/post/625199961326436352/my-piece-for-the-big-bang-of-the-discord-server) that inspired the fanfic.  
> I thank the creators of the initiative and my partner. It was a really good adventure❤️  
>  **Warning: Some scenes are set in chapter 83 of the Manga, but many events have been changed.**

The spaceship rushed faster and faster against the other, hitting and hurling it away violently. With that also everything for which he had fought so far was thrown away.  
All he had to do was overcome the last obstacle that separated him from his goal, but someone, somewhere -or rather, in front of him- had decided that he could not reach that. At least, not at that moment.

So it was that Shiki saw his last hope vanish, ending up helplessly watching his dear and faithful spaceship crashing... on the floor of his dear and faithful spaceship....

_He had lost! Again!_

The blonde wasn't just good only at videogames, and he was learning it at his expense - not that he was an ace anyway, in chess as in any other game - that it was not convenient to challenge Rebecca, ever.  
Even Hermit had never been able to defeat her, which was all to say.

"I won! Do you know what that means?"  
The girl's voice made its way into his ears, awakening him from the contemplative state of defeat, which mostly saw him staring at the gray floor of the Eden's relaxation room, more precisely the portion that housed the scale reproduction of Edens.  
Shiki knew what it meant, especially because he had proposed the pledge to be paid in case of defeat.  
A month of guaranteed videos for the young B-Cuber, in which obviously he would not have simply been watching. Oh, no really!  
He should have completed all the challenges proposed by the fans in the comments.

Over time, the girl's popularity had grown a lot, and the number of followers continued to rise, surpassing the threshold of the million people. Too bad that most of them liked to see people grappling with the most horrible things ever. From spiders to grasshoppers to cockroaches. They were really strange!

Over the years, the young Demon King had learned about various aspects of the human soul, but it still eluded him how people could feel satisfied in seeing such requests fulfilled.

"L-Let's do another o-one! I-I won't l-lose it!"  
The dark-haired boy stammered, already trembling at the idea of what he was going to meet.  
In his mind, the question of why he proposed that pledge to pay reigned domineeringly, finding one, only, answer: He was really sure of winning.  
He also trained with Sister. He never forgot her "teaching methods". Never...  
But he was determined to take the win. He would never have allowed anyone with more than four legs to get close to him!

If this was not a valid reason to get tortured by Sister...

The blonde was about to accept, sure to win the next time, when a jolt threw the table on the floor and, consequently, the chessboard, which crashed emitting a loud thud, followed by those, a little more recent but equally violent in the fall, the pawns that the two were busy moving just before.

Eden's alarm went off, causing them to get up from the sofa where they had just "fought" to rush to the control room, where the Stars were already intent on identifying the threat.

Radars finally signaled the huge ship approaching ever more threatening. The Eden's crew - to which, in the meantime, Homura, Weisz, Pino and Moskov had joined in the control room - positioned themselves in the various points, all ready to fight Beliar Gore once again. The King positioned himself on the central position of the room, flanked by Pino, who analyzed the situation, reporting any changes in the enemy's Ethere. Rebecca quickly went to command the ship's right cannon, and Homura to the left. Weisz replaced Witch at the controls of the shields, while she went, accompanied by Moscov, to one of the rooms of the ship, the one where Kleene rested, still in a state of unconsciousness, supervised by her brother. That cursed had not wasted time showing up again, but they would not have allowed him to bring her back on that ship!  
Shiki in particular had made a promise.

~~~~

  
_His henchmen were about to cut Weisz's arm, with such a deep wound he would have bled to death in a short time, but that sadist wanted to see him suffer more than he was already doing. Shiki could only look helplessly, tied like all his friends, whose eyes were streaked with tears. Was that really the end of the demon king and his companions?  
The weapon was about to fall, directed towards the blond's right shoulder, ready to impact, leaving him in a sea of blood and pain, amid the amused laughter of Drakken and his men. But the blade never met the boy's skin...  
The arm of what should have been his tormentor was held still by the hand of Jinn, who had silently approached him, stopping him just in time.  
The men of Drakken would have surrounded him immediately, if a too strong wind had not pushed them far. He had activated his Ether Gear to repel anyone who wanted to approach him, while the weapon that was supposed to inflict so much pain on Weisz ended up being impressed by the wind in an unknown point of the room.  
At the brown-haired man, obviously, didn't like it, and the finger -which he had already placed on the trigger- slipped to fire a shot that would have been lethal to the Demon King, if the bullet had not been sucked of by nothing, or rather, by the Kleene's wind.  
Drakken lunged for Rebecca, intent on grabbing her, but she and Weisz disappeared into a whirlwind created by Kleene.  
Jinn had approached Shiki, freeing him, and then quickly returned to his sister, who was beginning to accuse the malaise of the battle, while Drakken had designated her as the new target of his fury._

_Jinn hurled him away with a violent wind, while Kleene fell into his arms, now unconscious. No matter how hard she tried to show herself, the girl had already felt the exposure to that damned clasp, which was all, except a simple accessory. Damn Drakken!  
But he would tear his sister out of his hands now that he had finally found a worthy ally in the Demon King.  
The first time they had met, he had the feeling that he had finally found the right person. He hated to admit it, but he could not defeat Drakken, and for the sake of his sister he had had to surrender to the idea of simply standing next to her, without being able to free her from that monster. Now, however, that boy could help him finally free Kleene._

_Meanwhile Drakken found himself at the feet of the Demon King, enraged by all the tears shed by his friends. In short, a disturbing black cloud enveloped the dark-haired boy's body, who had sent every friendly purpose to the devil, looking at him with all the hatred he had never felt in his life.  
The black cloud soon dissipated, and what came out of Shiki had only a vague appearance. Long black horns rose at the sides of his head, with fiery red Ethere strands running through them, as his eyes were red, and the Ethere flowing on the marks on his face and arms._

_Of Shiki's clothes only the pants remained, torn in large part, while the uncovered bust let Ethere's lines flow on the sculpted muscles of the black-haired boy. Drakken barely had time to get up, showing his mocking grin, that a gravitational vortex created in the room, sucking everything in. Jinn used the wind to protect him and Kleene from getting sucked in, while Drakken disappeared into the vortex, ending up who knows where in space. The objects that had begun to fly around the room fell to the floor as the vortex closed. Drakken was defeated, at least for the moment_...  


~~~~

Berial Gore rammed Edens while the latter, after a first moment of being attacked, promptly reciprocated. The ships began to fly crazy in that piece of Cosmo, trying to hit each other, avoiding attacks. The King soon got tired of that scoundrel who wanted to hurt his new friend, unconscious for days, and decided to end DJ Zombie's reign of terror once and for all. He had been magnanimous the previous time, but the damned had not understood that he would never allow him to hurt Kleene, like all his friends.  
_They wouldn't cry again!_

Witch and Moscov had reached Kleene's room, where Jinn jumped to attention, positioning himself to fight. From the noise and the tossing of the ship, something was happening, and he would protect his sister at any cost.  
He almost didn't hit Moscov on the wall -Witch had dodged in time sensing Ethere's rise on the other side- and Jinn stopped his attack in time.  
He owed it to them if Kleene had a survival hope after all.

~~~~

  
_On Edens the stars were busy facing enemies. They had believed they had defeated them, but they had been deceived, and now they found themselves at a distinct disadvantage, a few steps away from defeat. By now even the smallest hope that the situation could be reversed had faded but, as if the Mother had listened to their prayers, two vortices open in the middle of the control room, where the enemies had managed to push them, putting them in a tight spot. From the first came Rebecca and Homura, who rushed to support Weisz, now almost passed out from the enormous loss of blood, while the blonde rushed to grab Happy, who came out with Pino from the second whirl. The cat transformed, allowing the blonde to shoot on enemies._

_Homura joined her after putting Weisz safe, while the stars took advantage of the distraction of the enemies to go on the counterattack. Before long they won, returning to the ship's controls, while Sister took Weisz to the infirmary. They witnessed the disappearance of Drakken in Shiki's gravitational vortex, while Edens, with the latest maneuvers, landed on Belial Gore to bring their King back._

_The dark-haired boy returned to his appearance, with his clothes intact, smiling at Jinn._

_"You know? You're a very good friend!" He told him. "Do you want to join us?" He proposed to him while the latter looked at him in amazement. It was true that she had helped him, but in reality, she had done it so as not to miss the chance to save her sister, how could that boy smile at him after Kleene had captured two of his friends, and he had practically handed him to Joe? As they looked at each other, Kleene barely opened her eyes, focusing on the image of her brother and dark-haired man facing each other, as the voices and footsteps of Sister and Rebecca approached. Jinn barely had time to notice that she closed them, returning to the darkness._

_The intruders were brought to the Belial Gore while Shiki waited for a response -he hoped positive- from Jinn. Meanwhile, Sister, who had examined everyone's health with her own sensors, approached Kleene with a worried expression on her face. "She needs treatment, and quickly! The Ethere in her body is running out!" Those words startled Jinn who, only for the safe of her sister, agreed to follow the King on Edens. Once everyone got on the ship, the Belial began to tremble and the stars hurried to set the course, making Edens fly, from which everyone saw the dematerialization of the enemy ship._

_Drakken was not yet completely defeated, they knew this, but at that moment they could only resume their journey, the real showdown was still far away._

_The days passed, and Kleene was saved in extremis by Sister, who had reestablished the levels of Ethere in his body, while the Demon King had promised Jinn, now his friend -without he openly accepting his friendly proposal- that as long as they would be been on Edens nobody would have touched Kleene. In the meantime she, out of danger, rested without opening her eyes yet.  
At least, she was no longer taking any risks._

~~~~

Sister checked Kleene's values, which fortunately, despite the confusion, were stable. Moskov was on watch, along with a Jinn whose eyes moved around them, careful to scrutinize any threat. Daichi was the one who worried him most, with all those liking about torture, and if Drakken was there then he was there too. He could not allow them to hurt her, and he would not allow it, if they managed to penetrate the ship's defenses they would find him and -he had to admit that the idea was beginning to like him, not so much, but he was no longer indifferent to him- his friend Shiki.

Edens dodged a purple ray from Belial, launching a similar one, but dark green in color, from the cannons commanded by Homura and Rebecca. The charge of the cannons was much less than half, but avoiding being hit, at least they would not have been weakened, so every time the ship dodged a shot the crew could take a breath of relief, but they had to find a way to beat that damned once and for all. The King was determined to keep him away from his friend, and in a hard voice ordered what to do, while keeping his eyes on the Edens main screen, which reported the image of the enemy ship, that worm would no longer hurt her. The members of his crew remembered having seen him so serious in the face very few times, and all when some of his friends were in danger, infusing them with the strength and lucidity to fight alongside him, they were proud of their King, and happy to fight together with him for the protection of what was also their friend, although there had not been time to clarify this point with the direct interested. Weisz examined the structure of the enemy ship, looking for some weak points to use to their advantage. They had few resources and would have to make the most of them, hoping that their enemy, at least a little, would be affected by the battle, if they wanted to win it. A succession of attacks kept Rebecca and Homura busy, while Hermit tried to infiltrate the Belial control system, unfortunately without success.

"My King, the ship's energy is decreasing drastically!" Witch became alarmed while, at the controls with Weisz, she instead examined the state of Edens. Attack after attack, the ship weakened more and more. "We have to use _that_ Witch!" Hermit said instead, and the two stars looked at each other nodding, maybe it was the only way....  
"What are you talking about Hermit? Witch!" Shiki alternated the look between the two confused. What were they talking about? What was there that he didn't know about his stars yet?  
But there was no time for explanations, because yet another enemy attack managed to hit the right side of Edens, throwing the crew members ashore due to the shock that the ship suffered, while Rebecca and Homura did not wait, counterattacking immediately. The stars quickly got up and returned to their place, and Hermit typed something, incomprehensible to Shiki and Weisz, who had just got up and appeared on the central screen of the ship...  
Moscov and Jinn had found themselves on the ground -Kleene would have done the same if Sister had not prevented it by keeping her in bed, after having warned Ethere that had struck Edens approaching- not understanding what had happened.  
"Moscov! Come here, stay next to Kleene!" she called him back and in a moment he was beside her, while Jinn got up too.  
Then the star headed out of the infirmary, running who knows where...

"Ready for Unison Stars mode! Activation between three...." Hermit recited, almost like a formula, while Sister ran into the control room, reaching the other stars "... two...." and three they put one next to the other "... one...."  
A green light enveloped the stars, spreading across the hall, and then the whole Edens. "Unison Stars active!"  
The cannons fired without the two girls doing anything, and the ship approached the enemy high, the Belial's shots crashed on a green barrier that had covered the ship, without causing any damage, and before they could dodge it Edens hit the ship violently. Belial was thrown away with a gash on the left side, and the entire crew on the ground, while Edens stormed her with shots without stopping, already preparing for a further attack.

Joe was in serious trouble, maybe for the first time in his life -and he had lived really long- and was too weak to cope with it. He was in a bad way and could not help but give orders, remaining seated and motionless. He had come out of the last fight with the Demon King badly -and he had to thank any divine entity, maybe The Mother, for being miraculously alive- and he made enormous efforts ti do everything, but he wanted her....  
He wanted Kleene and, even if absorbing her would not have helped to save him from the end, now really close, he was too thirsty for power to think clearly...

Edens threw herself again on the Belial, when a red vortex created itself out of nowhere, interposing between the two, making the Edens' race slow, and both crews -meanwhile Rebecca and Homura had joined the others in the control room- looked amazed which appeared when the vortex dissolved. An imposing black ship, almost as big as the Belial, was there in front of them. Other enemies, or valid allies? This was the question that lodged in everyone's minds, and both crews found themselves united in the same question.

"Drakken, you're under arrest, surrender, it's over!" and while everyone was wondering who the voice that had just sounded was - you only knew it was a woman - the brown laughed, laughed maliciously, perhaps even scaring his own crew for the halo of madness that emanated his eyes. Meanwhile Homura recognized in the voice that of the woman she had met on Digitalis, the one who had taken her place... Amira....  
"What the hell is he doing here?" he exclaimed snapping his companions, but the voice returned to attract their attention... "You are surrounded, there is no need to object!" he announced as other eddies formed, revealing to their eyes a series of ships identical to the first, all with cannons aimed at the Belial. Was that finally the end of Joe's empire? It was the general thought as the chestnut found himself a gun aimed at the base of the neck, which made him stop laughing, to look at the person who had dared so much... "Heard? Give up!" Laguna intimated him by making the cold barrel of the weapon adhere to the chestnut's skin, and Drakken's henchmen watched the scene silently, unable to move. "Traitor!" Joe whispered, unable to believe that the brat could have played the double game, and even more to admit that he was so blind. "I'm not a traitor, I've never been on your side!" he exclaimed in a satisfied smile.

If there was one thing he was good at, besides turning people into water, it was infiltrating, and this thanks to the training of the GIA. The reinforcements arrived quickly in the control room of the Belial and the crew had to surrender, while they handcuffed them and then took them away. Meanwhile, all the inhabitants were detained for simple interrogations, the GIA had already prepared a program to transfer them to another planet, waiting to decide what to do with Belial.

The stars collapsed on the ground, leaving the ship's controls exhausted by the effort made, and were immediately taken to the infirmary, while the spirits calmed down.  
It was really over, DJ Zombie would no longer terrify anyone, and after the necessary explanations, the crew, still dazed by what they had learned, went back to sailing the Cosmos...

~~~~

  
_Amira and Laguna were agents of the GIA, which had been following in Joe's footsteps for a long time, and were preparing to arrest him when he followed and captured them. They couldn't send the plan upside down, but when Laguna understood Jinn's intentions, Kleene managed to sneak away to monitor the situation from headquarters. They had to change their plans, keeping an eye on Edens, confident that Drakken would return to the attack, and they were not disappointed. Laguna had never really been in the service of Drakken, infiltrating the ranks of the enemy, communicating every detail to his bosses._  


~~~~

They were still contemplating what they had come to know when Moscov came running into the room, motioning the crew to follow him to the infirmary, and what a surprise it was for all of them, once they arrived, to see Kleene with her eyes finally open while, dazed, she he looked around asking his brother what was happening. "Good morning!" was the voice of Sister, who, together with Witch and Hermit, was standing at the door, finally waking up her too.

The King could only smile as he got his stars back in shape, as well as his new friend. But there were still many things he wanted to know, first of all how the ship had entered. Sister, Witch and Hermit would explain everything to him, but for the moment he just wanted to enjoy the newfound tranquility...  
"Shiki, we had a game to play if I'm not mistaken..." Rebecca mockingly reminded him ".... unless, you already want to get to work and make friends with some grasshoppers..." she grinned, while the King trembled.  
"C-Come on... I-I won't lose this t-time...." The others laughed, and each returned to their occupation. Sister visited Kleene again, making sure she was okay. Witch and Hermit in the control room, checking the status of the ship. Weisz and Homura instead followed Shiki and Rebecca to watch the game that would have marked another defeat of the dark, ready to enjoy some comic scene starring him and his enemies. Those yes, unlike the others, would always have been unbeatable for the Demon King.

Everything returned to normal, while the ship was heading towards Bluegarden, the planet closest to them, to allow the crew to refresh themselves before leaving again for the Mother. And who knows how many enemies still would have to face, for the moment, however, Edens was wandering the Cosmos, enjoying the peace just returned.

The end.

At least, until a new adventure will begins. And there will be adventures, new friends and enemies. Word of the oracle of the Sakura Cosmos.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author corner.**  
>  It was very nice to try my hand at this collaboration, and I still thank the creators of the initiative, and my partner in this adventure. And of course thanks to all of you who have passed through here.  
> See you soon❤️


End file.
